


Withdrawal

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [2]
Category: Modelling - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Byron gets a lot of crap in this, Could be taken as ship?, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry Byroooon, Men Crying, Mood Swings, Nausea, Nicotine Withdrawal, Withdrawal, been working on this one for a while, nicotine, smoking cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Welcome back to The Jyron Files! Today, we explore how Byron goes through his withdrawal from smoking cigarettes after he mentioned it in the bloopers of his confessional with... 'Joesus'. Video linked in the end note if you want to watch it yourself :)





	Withdrawal

**Hey, I was rewatching the ‘Joesus’ confessional with Byron and it hit me that Byron just said he’s been free from cigarettes for over six months, which is incredible! I wasn’t going to write about it but I felt surely he had some setbacks, maybe he gets stressed really easily and that’s why he turned to smoking? I’m probably just making random guesses but I just wanted a part where Joe and the rest of the… *cringes* buttercream gang could help him out. Mainly Joe and Josh though, since I get the feeling Byron’s really close with Josh and maybe Caspar too?**

**SO**

**Prompt: Byron, and how he managed to stop smoking after years of it.**

Byron had been upfront about his smoking to Joe when Joe offered him a room; he told him he’d been smoking for a long time, and instead of sending him away or getting angry, Joe simply smiled and told Byron that didn’t matter. If it kept him calm he saw nothing wrong with it.

 

Almost a year later (closer to nine months), they were pretty much living out of each other’s pockets constantly; Joe knew he could rely on Byron for help with girls or his videos, and Byron understood that Joe was there to listen to him at all times. One night while they were watching a movie, Byron scooted closer to Joe and hesitated to say something. Joe looked down at him, an eyebrow raised.

“I want to stop smoking,” Byron announced, Joe sitting bolt upright as he broke into a huge grin.

“That’s great news bro!”

“Thanks, but uhm… I don’t really know how to. I don’t think I can do it, I’ve been smoking for so long now surely my body will have some kind of reaction if I stop.”

“Let’s google it shall we- if you want, I mean.”

Joe paused as he went to reach for his laptop, looking to Byron who nodded slowly. He sat up too as Joe pulled his laptop screen up, unlocking the device and going on to google. He typed in _nicotine withdrawal side effects_ and they watched as the screen loaded, Byron wrapping his blanket tighter around his body. Joe glanced over at him, a gentle smile making it way to his face.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“I know. It’s going to help in the long run, right?”

“Definitely.”

Joe clicked on the first link, feeling Byron rest his head on Joe’s shoulder as the pair of them skimmed over the page together. Byron frowned, reading the side effects he could feel.

“Joe, I don’t know. I’m going to be really busy soon, I don’t think-“

“-you can’t let yourself make excuses Byron. I know you and you want to give up but you’re worried and I can’t blame you. So you might get a few headaches, a bit of a stomach ache, that’s nothing we can’t handle. We’re going to do this as a team, okay- if that’s what you want to do. I don’t want to intrude if you want to do this on your own.”

Byron shook his head, smiling.

“I’m going to need all the support I can get, bru.”

 

“Joe!”

The front door opened, Josh looking around as he called for one of his friends. He knew someone was home as they’d let him in, but he wasn’t sure which one it was. He headed for the kitchen, noticing the TV was off but the back door was unlocked- so someone was actually home.

“Joe, Byron? Hello?”

Josh heard some shuffling outside, followed by some swearing and ran for the balcony door, ripping it open.

There Byron stood; a lighter in his hand and a packet of cigarettes next to him. He looked up at Josh with his big blue eyes and Josh sighed.

“Byron, mate-“

“-don’t tell Joe. Please don’t tell Joe, I’ve been doing so well and I don’t want to upset him!”

“-you won’t upset him. Why would he be upset with you for smoking?”

“Because I’ve been trying to give up! This is my longest streak and I broke it because I got fucking stressed out!”

“Byron…”

Josh stepped toward his friend, taking him by the arm.

“Don’t cry mate, c’mon let’s get you inside. Go and sit on the couch, I’ll clean up out here if you want. Then we can talk about it.”

“Okay, yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Josh led Byron inside to the couch, texting Joe subtly as he walked. Byron flopped on to the couch and Josh locked his phone, joining him.

“Do you want to tell me why you were smoking again after you’ve been trying to give up?”

“I just- bru, I’m not actually this chill. I get stressed and anxious and cigarettes help, y’know? I can be relaxed and calm all the time, no matter the situation.”

Josh frowned.

“What do you mean? You’ve always been like this since Caspar met you. He described you as _one calm as hell dude_ , quoting him directly.”

Byron sent Josh a look, Josh’s mouth forming an ‘o’ shape.

“That long, hey?”

“Longer.”

“How old were you when you started?”

“Ahhh… 17, 18?”

“You were 17 when you started smoking?! Byron, dude, your body lives on that stuff now!”

Byron stood up from the couch, beginning to pace.

“I know, that’s why I’m trying to get rid of it! It doesn’t look good either, when I’m constantly stopping sets or late to shoots because I had to smoke. Not only that but it stinks and I hate it but my body needs it.”

Josh sighed, standing too.

“I get it bro, truly. This is going to be hard to beat, but from what you’ve told me you’ve got Joe, and you’ve got me. You’re going to get this, Byron. You can do it.”

Byron sat back on the couch, running a hand through his newly short hair.

“Honestly, I wish going cold turkey was enough but I get stressed and I’m back at the start all over again.”

“Maybe we can find something to distract you from your stress?” Josh offered, just as the front door opened.

“Josh you knobhead, what are you- Byron? Mate, what’s going on?”

Joe was back.

 

Two weeks passed since that incident and Byron was doing well, until one morning; Joe was vlogging facing the back window where he knew Byron liked to smoke. He was talking away until he caught the glimpse of a bright light and finished what he was saying, before turning off the camera and placing it on the bench. He ripped open the back door, yelling Byron’s name even though he was right there. Byron swore and stood, putting out the cigarette.

“Joe, I thought you were vlogging?”

“Well yeah, but I’m done for the day. C’mon, we’re going to go and do some fun stuff that’ll distract you from those smokes.”

Joe put his hand out and Byron sighed, handing over the packet and lighter. Joe lit the packet then dumped it on the ground, stomping on it after a moment.

“No more smoking bro.”

“No more smoking.”

 

That night, they were back on the couch playing FIFA when Byron looked up at Joe.

“I’m gaining weight bru, and I’m hungry all the time, and I’m always in a shitty mood, and I just- is this meant to happen?”

Joe frowned, pausing the game before he reached for his phone. A quick search told him what he guessed, and he nodded.

“Yeah, for a while until all the nicotine is out of your body. It’s only going to get worse sorry.”

“How much worse?”

“Nausea; particularly at the routine times when you used to smoke, lots and lots of headaches, insomnia… etc…”

“I barely sleep at night already,” Byron complained, Joe nodding.

“We can work around that. Don’t stress.”

 

Work got busy, Byron being in more of Joe’s videos and vlogs when he felt up to it, including a new series on ThatcherJoeVlogs called The Poop Scoop, which was basically a series where Joe found funny and/or interesting newspaper clippings, he read them out on livestream then he and whoever happened to be with him (Byron 99.9% of the time) discussed it, making jokes or talking more in depth about the topic. This Poop Scoop in particular was going to be good- Joe had missed a week since he had been really busy but that meant he could gather more content. Whilst rushing around all day, he’d noticed Byron had been really quiet and pale, but he promised Joe every time he asked that he would be okay for Poop Scoop. Finally, the night fell and Joe gave himself an hour until they were going live.

 

“Byron?”

Joe poked his head into Byron’s room, noticing the sheets were ruffled on his bed and the bathroom light was on. The door was open so Joe took initiative, stepping into the room and going through Byron’s wardrobe to his ensuite.

“Hey bru, you okay in there?”

“I think I’m sick,” Byron coughed, and Joe lightly tapped on the door.

“Can you let me in? I can help you.”

The lock clicked and Joe slipped inside, closing the door as he made his way over to Byron who had curled himself around the toilet. Joe didn’t say anything as he knelt down beside his friend, rubbing his back. His roommate looked up at him from the toilet, breathing heavily.

“I haven’t, y’know, puked yet or anything, but I keep getting this really intense wave of nausea and I’m certain that I’m actually going to be sick.”

“It’s okay, it’s in your head. The withdrawal is giving you nausea and probably one hell of a headache; am I correct?”

Byron nodded, so Joe rubbed his back.

“C’mon, let’s get you set up in bed. You just relax; I’ll take care of Poop Scoop.”

“No, I’m okay to do Poop Scoop I swear, I just-“

“-Byron. You look like shit no offence, and I really just think you need to catch up on some sleep. I’ve got this one.”

Byron sighed, before he nodded.

“Thanks Joe.”

“Anytime; see, I’m not always a shitty roommate am I?”

“Whoever said that can answer to me and Caspar. I love living with you bru,” Byron spoke, before he broke out into a chest rattling cough. Joe rubbed his back in slow circles, before his roommate got his breath back.

“Thanks bro,” he croaked, Joe helping him up.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Once Joe was certain Byron would stay in bed, he headed for the kitchen island and got set up, using the lighting and presets to make the video as high quality as possible. He rushed around to make sure he was good to go, until it was time for the show to start. Pulling on the jacket and his glasses, Joe clicked the button to go live, waiting a minute or so before he began talking.

“Hello everyone, and welcome back to The Poop Scoop! Today I’ve got some right rippers for you lot!”

Pretty much immediately after he started talking, comments started flooding in asking where Byron was. Joe smiled.

“The fact you guys care for him that much is cute. Byron’s in bed, he’s been ill all day and decided he wanted to take a night off. I’m sure he’ll be back next week though. Now, where do I start…”

 

Poop Scoop went well, and Joe signed off by thanking everyone for watching his live stream before going offline, turning everything off and running for Byron’s room. He opened the door to find he was sitting up in bed, glasses on, reading quietly to himself. He seemed to have a little more colour, and Joe was suspicious for half a second before Byron shook his head.

“Had some more sleep, that’s all.”

“That’s good to hear mate. Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

 

 

Another week passed, and Byron was certain he was on his way out of smoking. To celebrate, Joe invited Josh, Caspar, Jack and Mikey all round for a game and beer night. No one but Josh knew it was to celebrate Byron’s sobriety from cigarettes, so they all accepted with the mindset there was going to be free food and beer. Of course Joe and Byron came through for them and there was plenty of pizza on the island counter as well as beer in the fridge. Josh and Caspar arrived first, greeting Joe and Byron then flopping on to the couch. Mikey and Jack arrived in separate cars, trying not to kill each other. The running joke in their friend circle was that those two hated each other, but cameras off Byron knew they were just as close as the rest of them.

The pizza was finished, the boys tired of playing the playstation and xbox, and sat on the couch. Mikey picked up his beer, taking a sip from it (Jack may have spat in it about two minutes prior) before turning to Byron.

“You’ve been really cranky lately. Is everything okay mate?”

Byron looked over at Joe with panic in his eyes, but when he saw Joe was completely calm he took a deep breath.

“I haven’t told anyone but Joe and Josh about this; sorry. The truth is for the past month I’ve been trying to give up smoking cigarettes. I’m almost there, it’s just the next couple of weeks I won’t be… myself.”

The entire group was silent at Byron’s confession, until Caspar launched himself across the couch to hug Byron.

“That’s incredible news, congratulations! That’s huge bro.”

“Thanks Caspar,” Byron smiled, feeling his body relaxing as he realised no one was going to hate him for smoking; that, or everyone in the group were good liars. It could have been much worse but Byron now realised how glad he was that his friends were so accepting toward him.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been smoking?” Jack asked, Byron shaking his head.

“Since I was seventeen or eighteen I think. I don’t really remember when I started.”

“That long?!” Caspar exclaimed, Mikey’s eyes just as wide. Byron swallowed, lightly pushing Caspar so he got off him and then sliding off the couch. Joe watched as he exited the room, going into his own and closing the door. It was silent between the boys for a moment, until everyone looked at Joe.

“You need to talk to him,” Josh spoke, Caspar and Jack nodding. Mikey frowned.

“He’s been smoking nearly ten years. No wonder he’s getting such shitty withdrawals.”

“He felt really sick a while back,” Joe confessed. Caspar shoved his shoulder.

“Fucking go and talk to him! For all we know he could be depressed as fuck right now.”

“You can’t just be depressed all of a sudden Caspar-“

“-you know what I mean.”

Joe sighed, standing.

“Let me try and talk to him. If he doesn’t want to everyone needs to go home and I’ll figure this out.”

“Of course,” Jack agreed- Joe couldn’t lie, he was shocked at how easily Jack was agreeing to this. Usually he got rowdy and loud; he was genuinely concerned about Byron.

 

“Byron, it’s just me. Can I come in?”

“I’m so close, Joe.”

Joe’s eyebrows furrowed, before he tapped on the door again.

“Byron that sounded really erotic and I think you mean you’re close to smoking again so I’m going to ask again. Can I come in, mate?”

With no answer this time, Joe determined Byron was very, very tempted to smoke so he reached for the door knob, surprised when he found it unlocked. With this new knowledge, Joe stepped into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind himself. Joe was worried for his roommate; his first instinct was to check outside. The outdoor light was off, the door locked and Joe couldn’t see Byron on the balcony. He determined Byron wasn’t out there and left it, turning back to face the bed. He knew Byron was in the room somewhere- but he couldn’t fit under the bed and his wardrobe didn’t have cupboard doors, so that left only one place. The ensuite.

 

Byron was sitting on the toilet lid, his hands clasped tightly together with his head down. Joe approached him carefully, taking note of how his hands were shaking. With his own hands he gently covered Byron’s, holding on until the shaking seemed to decrease slightly. He knelt down in front of his friend, waiting for Byron to talk to him. His shoulders were trembling now, and Joe had a feeling Byron was close to tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ve been doing really well up until now, you’ve toughed it out this far.”

Byron took deep breaths, his chest moving up and down rapidly. Joe moved one of his hands away, rubbing Byron’s shoulder.

“Do you want everyone to sod off? We can just sit in your room and jam, or you can sleep. Whatever you feel like.”

Byron was silent for a moment, just focusing on his breathing, before he finally met Joe’s eyes and nodded.

“Please. If it’s not going to be a pain.”

“Course not. Just sit tight, don’t move if you don’t want to.”

 

Caspar, Josh, Mikey and Jack all looked up when Joe re entered the living area, Caspar raising an eyebrow. Joe just sighed.

“We can catch up another night guys, he just needs some space.”

“Yeah, absolutely. If that’s what he wants then that’s what we’ll do. Let Byron know I think he’s really cool for giving smoking up cold turkey.”

Josh gave Joe a hug before pulling on his jacket, the other three doing the same. Caspar waited until everyone had gone out the door toward the elevators before he turned to talk to Joe.

“Hey, if you or Byron need anything me and Josh are literally ten minutes away. Just text or call, and we’ll sort something out.”

“Thanks Casp,” Joe smiled tightly. He was exhausted, and hugged Caspar again.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Try and get some sleep.”

With that Caspar was gone, trying to catch up to the others. The second the door closed behind him, Joe turned to the task ahead; making sure Byron was fed before he went to bed for another sleepless night.

 

Byron was exactly where Joe left him only twenty minutes ago, sitting on the toilet lid with his head in his hands. Joe sat on the floor in front of him, holding his shoulders.

“Do you feel nauseous at all, got a headache?”

His roommate shook his head, and Joe smiled.

“Okay, then why don’t you come with me, have something to eat, and then you can get some sleep? Have an early night.”

“It’s okay; I’m uh… not hungry. I’d really just like to get some sleep.”

“How many slices of pizza did you eat?” Joe asked; he could feel himself switching to concerned dad-friend, but that didn’t matter right then and there. What mattered was Byron getting enough food and sleep despite the shitty last couple of weeks he’d had.

“I had like… half the box, Josh had the other half. You can ask him if you don’t believe me. Look Joe, I’m really full and tired and I’d really prefer to close my eyes for at least a few hours before my fucking body wakes me up for no reason.”

“I believe you. However, I don’t think you should be alone tonight; not because I think you’re going to do something stupid, I’m just getting the idea you need some support right now. Am I right?”

Byron wanted to snort, toss his head back and laugh, tell Joe he was being ridiculous; but he just nodded. Joe knew him too well.

“Alright. Now that we’ve got that under control, what do you need me to do?”

“Just keep me distracted so I don’t go for a smoke.”

“You have a secret stash somewhere?”

Joe looked around the room, trying to determine where it could be. Byron cleared his throat.

“It’s in my old guitar case; there’s a hole in the upper lining that I always told people was for extra strings but really, I was hiding cigarettes.”

Joe nodded.

“Alright then, come with me and we can get rid of them together.”

 

Byron clutched Joe’s arm as he watched Joe empty the guitar case out, shining his phone torch down the lining to double check.

“Okay, I think we’re good,” he finally announced.

Byron felt like he was going to be sick, right then and there on the apartment floor.

Instead, he turned to Joe.

“I think I’m going to head to bed.”

Joe watched as he dragged himself to his room, nothing more said between them. He hesitated, before he shook his head and headed for his bathroom.

Nothing was nicer than a shower sometimes; even at 11pm.

 

Byron flopped on to his back, realising how tired he was but he still couldn’t sleep. The need for nicotine was flowing through his veins, and he realised how much he just wanted a god damn smoke. Just one, and then he’d go back to being cold turkey again. The 24 hour shop down the road would be open; he could sneak down and get a pack, have a quick smoke and then throw them away. Joe would never know. The thought had barely crossed his mind before he was getting out of bed and getting dressed into warm clothes. He tried to be silent as he got what he needed; his oyster card, his keys and his phone. When he determined he had what he needed, he headed for the front door.

 

Joe jolted awake when he heard something bang downstairs, his eyes shooting open as he sat up in bed. It took him a moment for him to remember where he was and what his roommate was going through. The second it hit him, he knew what the bang was downstairs.

“Fuck,” Joe cursed. He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of joggers to accompany his long sleeve shirt, rushing for the stairs.

 

Sure enough, Byron wasn’t in asleep in bed, his phone and wallet were gone and the keys beside his bed that didn’t seem to go anywhere had disappeared too. Joe huffed, grabbing his phone off the counter in the kitchen and a pair of muddy vans from beside the front door as he left.

He had to stop Byron getting that pack of cigarettes.

 

“What can I do for you, young man?”

The lady at the counter was kind and Byron swallowed, his eyes going wide.

“I’ll uh, can I have… I’d like some…”

At that, the door to the shop opened and Byron’s head whipped around to see what was going on. His hand instinctively reached for his keys, but who rushed inside surprised him even more.

There Joe was, panting as he held out a hand.

“Byron, stop and listen to me.”

 

The pair stood, staring each other down while Joe’s chest heaved. He stepped forward, but Byron stepped back.

“It’s okay By, you’re okay. You had a stressful night; don’t go back to bad habits.”

The lady at the counter went to the other checkout to serve other customers, no one else seeming to notice the tension in the air between the roommates.

“I hate this,” Byron croaked out, and Joe nodded.

“I know, but you’re almost there. Do you want to wreck all of your hard work, just for a max five minutes of bliss?”

Byron shook his head, as Joe picked up that his hands were trembling.

“Byron, step away from the counter. Come here mate.”

“I can’t,” Byron choked out, so Joe took a chance.

He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Byron’s neck, holding on tight while Byron struggled; until he wasn’t struggling anymore. His arms tentatively wrapped around Joe’s waist in return, the grip tightening.

“I hate this,” he whispered to Joe, Joe nodding.

“I know mate, I know. You’re going to beat this, I know you can.”

“I just want it to stop-“

“-it’s okay, just hold on. We’re going home now mate.”

With his shaking hands, Joe took Byron’s and waved politely at the cashier before dragging Byron out of the store.

 

They got home and Joe positioned his roommate on a bar stool at the island, going into the kitchen in the pitch black darkness. Byron felt deflated, embarrassed, but also underhandedly glad Joe had saved his ass. Maybe he wanted Joe to do it all along, without realising. Joe put the kettle on to boil then found their matching mugs, both starting with _‘Dear Santa…’_ which Joe knew Byron found amusing, and made two cups of tea. He spooned in some honey and mixed the brew, pouring in the milk straight after. Byron was nearly asleep, so Joe took him by the arm to the couch.

“Right, let’s just sit here. You can talk but you don’t have to. I’m going to drink my tea, and then I’m going to move the spare mattress on to your floor. I don’t care if you protest; I’m going to stay.”

By that point, Byron was nearly asleep in his tea.

 

Joe pushed the spare mattress on to Byron’s bedroom floor, tossing clothes to the side before he put a sleeping bag and pillow on top of it. Byron appeared from the ensuite in a long sleeve and boxers, slipping under his blankets and plugging his phone back in. Joe glanced at his own, just in case he had any notifications, before it hit him that it was nearly 3am. He shook his head, flopping on to the mattress on the floor, the sleeping bag pulled over his body. They just lay there, on their backs, before Byron spoke up.

“Hey, Joe?”

“Yeah By?”

“I think I’m on the way out.”

“That’s really good to hear.”

Joe rolled over on to his side, sighing as he listened to the white noise in the room. Byron’s breathing was heavy, but he sounded calm so Joe wasn’t concerned.

“Thanks… for everything,” Byron whispered, and Joe couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“It’s okay mate.”

 

Joe was in the middle of a livestream when he heard the front door open, turning his head from the Uncharted: Lost Legacy stream to see Byron charging inside. Joe smiled at him, calling out a greeting but Byron just went into his room and shut the door. Joe tried not to show his obvious concern, turning back to the stream.

“He did call back guys; he just had his headphones in so I don’t think he realised I was streaming.”

He managed to finish off the stream pretty quickly, ending it and dashing for Byron’s room.

 

“Hey Byrahn, it’s just me.”

Joe poked his head into the room, spotting Byron on his laptop doing some editing. He glanced up, taking an earbud out with a smile.

“Hey bru.”

“Hey dude, what’s going on? You okay?”

Byron raised an eyebrow in confusion, the corners of his mouth twitching up in amusement.

“I’m all good, why?”

“You didn’t answer when I called out to you.”

“Oh shit, sorry. I had my earbuds in.”

He held up the offending buds, Joe smiling.

“Good gym day?”

“I hate the gym, but it helps I guess.”

Joe smiled.

“Want to go out tonight, get a drink?”

“Of course.”

 

So off they went, to a local bar. Joe didn’t even realise how strong the cigarette smell was in there until he and Byron had entered. He immediately turned to Byron.

“If you want to go somewhere else, we can-“

“-no, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Byron squeezed Joe’s shoulder, leading the way to the bar (and their friends, apparently Joe had called Josh and Caspar). Josh looked up and smiled when he saw the pair, nudging Caspar who turned to face them. He looked Byron over, from head to toe, until he determined he was doing okay and ran to hug him.

“You look so healthy bro!” He grinned, Byron nodding.

“Yeah. Almost a month cigarette free.”

“Damn! That’s seriously good news. Congrats buddy,” Josh agreed as he and Byron did their bro handshake thing. Byron broke into a smile, blushing.

“Thanks bru.”

“Let’s drink! Celebratory first round on me!” Joe cheered. Everyone else in the group laughed, turning to the bartender.

 

That night was probably one of the best Byron had had with his friends in a really long time, he danced with some girls, had big chats with Jack and Caspar, and then slung himself across Joe to get home.

The best part was not once did he think of smoking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks heaps for reading guys! You know how it goes; if you liked it drop me a comment, leave a request, press that Kudos button :) I know myself and other authors try really hard to produce high quality works, so please make sure you give me and other authors the thanks they deserve! See you next time!  
> -G
> 
>  
> 
> BYRON CONFESSIONAL OUTTAKES! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Az7DXEgwsc&t=226s  
> My YT channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCstHB8aZiSI4QdV4EnhM7ZA  
> ThatcherJoe: https://www.youtube.com/user/ThatcherJoe  
> Byron Langley: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzqyzi-Cr3k-Ec98zyDu-Mw


End file.
